


Leave the Lights On（This work is shit so I Archive it 暂时删除了）

by clomustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD Gerard, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clomustdie/pseuds/clomustdie
Summary: It's the sequel of Unknown.是Unknown的后续。是个很平淡的hurt＆comfort的故事。（我真的开不动了放过我吧.jpg）
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 5





	Leave the Lights On（This work is shit so I Archive it 暂时删除了）

（This work is shit so I Archive it 暂时删除了）


End file.
